Megabyte
Megabyte is the main antagonist of the ReBoot series. He served as the main antagonist of the original series, and one of two main antagonists of the 2018 critically panned Netfilx sequel Reboot: The Guardian Code, alongside the enigmatic hacker known as the "Sourcerer". Megabyte is a sentient virus from Mainframe who was the arch enemy of main protagonist Guardian Bob and a hated terror to the other Mainframers. Megabyte's main plan through most of the original series was to conquer all of the system, reformat it in his own image and invade the Super Computer. When he returned in the new Netflix series, he became more upgraded and dangerous, as he now wanted nothing more than to conquer all of cyberspace with his new army of sentinels that he made out of corrupted code. He was voiced by the late Tony Jay, who also played Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Monsieur D'Arque in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. After Tony Jay's death in 2006, he is now voiced by Timothy E. Brummund, who mimics Tony Jay's voice for the role in the Netflix sequel. History ''ReBoot'' He was also known for his countless clashes with his sister Hexadecimal. He was created when the Gigabyte virus was caught in an explosion which also created his sister. He was a harsh ruler who controlled one of the sectors in Mainframe called Giedi Prime where he had a large tower called Silcon Tor, but also acted in a sophisticated manner, sometimes displaying some code of honor. It was later revealed that he gave up his plan of conquering the net, and is now doing evil acts because he likes committing them. Megabyte is incredibly strong and durable (within his computer existence) and, with the addition of his extractable claws from his knuckles and fingertips, his hover control throne (which he uses when he detaches his legs, but is able to reattach them any time he wishes) and imposing force in close combat. Megabyte could also control non-sentient "machinery" by touching it. Despite this he frequently assigned important tasks to his henchmen Hack and Slash or his seemingly endless supply of like-colored binome underlings. After being defeated by the mainframers and stranded in the web, Megabyte changed into a trojan horse virus and was able to copy a complete likeness of anything he touched. He was then wiped out by a powerful delete command, but it would seem even that was not enough to destroy Megabyte for good. Return in ReBoot: The Guardian Code After 20 years of dormancy, Megabyte has been resurrected by the hacker, The Sourcerer and has upgraded him to a more powerful form. With this, he planned to rule all of cyberspace with his new powers. However, he was brought before the mad hacker, and was forced to work for him as his pawn, or else he would activate the delete code that he installed into him with his new body. This did not stop the malicious virus from committing more of his wicked crimes, as he soon made his way into an old gaming platform and corrupted the characters there, turning him into his own personal army of sentinel robots under his command. He then created his own upgraded version of his throne, and set forth his plans of corrupting and conquering. However, he did not expect that a couple of human teenagers would be brought over to Mainframe as their guardians. Though he was defeated, Megabyte remained competent and lethal no matter the setbacks. Personality Megabyte is a manipulative mastermind through and through, and knows just how to manipulate others into doing his bidding. He presents himself as a calm, respectable, patient, sophisticated, refined, obsequious, trustworthy, and capable gentleman almost all the time, even whenever he commits crimes. However he is also cruel, callous, sadistic, unsympathetic, manipulative, monstrous, vicious, megalomaniacal, fearsome, and wicked by nature, and has virtually no redeeming or even comedic qualities whatsoever. Several of his cruelest schemes included shooting Bob into the web and holding his own sister Hexadecimal prisoner to exploit her power to help him conquer the system. Megabyte also displays cunning through his devastatingly vast intelligence where he shows to charismatic, persuasive, competent, and perspicacious. Megabyte's biggest flaw is his lust for power which Bob used against him in the episode "Infected" when Megabyte craftily invaded the Principal Office and forced Bob to open a chamber containing a portal to the Super Computer. However he was tricked into stepping into a chamber for the deletion of viruses and was ejected from the Principal office. He also underestimates his enemies, this was revealed in the episode "Showdown" when he encountered a now older Enzo Matrix and perceived him still as a mere delivery boy who couldn't stop him. He was proven wrong when Matrix knocked him down with a devastating punch that put a huge dent in his chest, leaving him speechless and leading to the start of a fierce battle which led to his ultimate defeat. All in all, Megabyte started off as a power-hungry and ambitious virus who wanted to take full control of Mainframe as well as the Super Computer and would let no one stand in his way. Later on after being trapped in the web and changing, his motives were then just purely for revenge, however when he was brought back by the Sourcerer in the Netflix sequel, he then set objectives to take control of the whole cyberspace, and not just Mainframe alone. This shows that while he did have some redeeming traits at first, but he ended up losing some of them over time. Quotes Gallery Megabyte.jpg Megabyte 2.jpg Megabyte 3.jpg Megabyte's Hover Throne.jpg Megabyte 4.jpg Megabyte's symbol.png|Megabyte's viral symbol shown on his chest, binomes, vehicles and other equipment Trivia *Megabyte's name is a referrence to one million bytes of computer memory. Navigation Category:Hegemony Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genderless Category:Thought-Forms Category:Possessor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Enigmatic Category:Provoker Category:Fragmental Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Envious Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the Past Category:The Heavy Category:Pawns Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Parasite Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Wannabe Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Crackers Category:Hypocrites Category:Forgers Category:Enforcer Category:Elementals Category:Warlords Category:Kidnapper Category:Superorganisms Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Leader Category:Giant Category:Brainwashers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Propagandists Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Slaver Category:Jingoists Category:Martial Artists Category:Totalitarians Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil